


Major Hiccups

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Krauser being horny for Leon, M/M, Misuse of Plaga, Partner Betrayal, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Krauser get the upper hand. He just wants Leon to see his side of things.A gift for Amandarin, requested by anonymous
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Major Hiccups

"Comrade, you should've just listened to me." Krauser spoke, pulling on the knot he'd made. He took a moment to run his hands over toned legs, careful not to wander too far north. He'd always admired Leon's physique, how slim and pretty he was. He would look so good, pliant at his right hand, awaiting orders. There was the issue of Saddler, of course. The old man wanted Leon to himself, and that… that wouldn't do. Krauser had never shared nicely in the past, and he didn't intend to start now.  
He tied down the other ankle, moving up to Leon's face. He was still unconscious, head down against the metal table, hair splayed around him like a halo. A beautiful sight, to be sure. Even more beautiful with the plaga coiled inside him, influencing his actions, his thoughts. No more snark and bite to hide behind. Only loyalty, fierce and unwavering. What a wonderful plaything he would make, cunning, agile, eager to please...

If Krauser wasn't careful, he'd have to go use the showers before Leon woke up.

It was unfair, but of course it was, the whole mission was unfair. One agent against an entire village of mind controlled civilians? The odds were near suicidal, and it was frankly a god damned miracle that he'd even made it this far. All the effort had exhausted him, and learning of the secret island base had made him want to give up then and there. If it wasn't for his loyalty to Ashley, he might have considered it.  
Leon had only just met her, but she was growing on him. Her panicked cries had been frustrating at first, but her willingness to listen and follow orders had made up for the ringing in his ears. And, she was kind of cute. Too young for his taste, but he felt protective of her nonetheless. She'd been recaptured, whisked away to the depths of the prison-turned-lab by Lord Saddler himself. He'd failed her. 

He'd failed everyone.

"Good morning, princess." Krauser's voice cut through his thoughts, making his chest tighten. 

"Krauser."

"That's all you have to say?" His boots were heavy on the cold, stone floor. Every footfall earned a flinch from his captive.

"Kill me and be done with it." Leon shook his head, flipping his bangs out of his face. Ever so cocky.

"I never wanted to kill you." Krauser came closer, looking over him. With his broad shoulders and thick neck, he nearly blotted out the sun.

"Like _hell!_ " Leon snapped at him, tugging on his bound wrists. The table he was tied to creaked, but remained sturdy as ever. "You hate me, you've hated me ever since you met me!"

"That's not true." Krauser stilled his struggles, pressing one huge hand down on the center of his chest. "I was jealous, at first. I didn't get the special treatment that you did in South America. Got shot at by some riot cops and nearly had to swim through a damn river to get to you, only to find out that they sent you in a fucking _Cessna_ , which-"

"Got shot down, and I was lucky to survive." Leon interrupted. He made an indignant noise when Krauser covered his mouth with his other hand, shushing him.

"-Sort of rubbed me the wrong way. Then, I spend all day listening to you chatter about your cushy government job, where you get to-"

"Mm!" Leon protested angrily, trying to shake Krauser's hand away from his face.

"Oh, don't tell me you have an excuse for that too, boy scout."

"Fuck you." Leon tried to spit at him, but Krauser was quicker, backhanding him hard enough to make his vision go red. "Fuck you!" He balled his hands into fists to keep a modicum of his composure. "They _forced_ me into that position, did you know that?" His voice pitched up, anger rising in his throat. "I signed the rest of my life away to protect the little girl I met in Raccoon City. I became their lapdog to protect her. I didn't want this, Jack. I didn't want _any_ of this."

"Always so selfless." Krauser smiled down at him, the scar pulling his lip up into a sneer. "Of course you did. Somewhere, deep down…" He ran his finger over Leon's chest. "In here. You wanted someone to tell you what to do. Someone to say jump so you could ask "how high?". You were made to be controlled, Leon. Just look at how well you take the plaga. It thrives on your submissive streak, eats it up like candy. If that damn scientist hadn't given you those pills, I bet you'd be on the ground begging to lick my boots right now."

"Shut up!" Leon struggled again, ignoring the painful chafe in his wrists. "Shut the hell up. I'm nothing like you think I am. I'll never be the pet you and Saddler want me to be, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, exactly?" Krauser asked, drumming his fingers on Leon's heaving chest. "I've caught you, comrade. I don't think you'll slip away this time."

"And that's what you want?" Leon glared up at him, cheeks flushed. "You want me to lick your boots?" 

"Hah!" Krauser threw his head back to bark out a sound resembling laughter. "No, no, I want something better. I want to watch the president's little boy scout crawl on his hands and knees to serve his master."

"And that master is you, you sick bastard?" 

"Not necessarily. Maybe, once Saddler gets bored with you." Krauser cracked another half-crazed smile. "Would you like that? Being at my beck and call?"

"Only if I'll have ample opportunity to snap your _neck._ " Leon jerked against the ropes again, snarling up at his captor. Confusion slowly overtook him as Krauser simply stared, studying him. Neither of them moved, no sound between them except Leon's harsh breathing. Cold eyes drifted over his body, invasive even through his clothing. He grew more agitated as the silence stretched on.  
"What?" He hated how desperate his voice sounded. "If you're gonna kill me, then kill me. Don't waste my time, Krauser."

"Kill you?" Those huge hands went to Leon's waist, dwarfing his hips as they tugged his shirt up from where it was tucked beneath the waistband of his pants. The fabric bunched and rolled, sliding up trembling flesh until it had exposed what felt like miles of smooth skin and bruises.  
"Should've guessed." Krauser brushed his hand over Leon's stomach, enjoying the way he tensed and tried to pull away. "Should've guessed the rest of you would be just as pretty." 

"Fuck off!" Leon tried to bring his knees up, vainly tugging on the ropes around his ankles. "Stop touching me!" 

"No." Krauser tensed his arm, grinning at how hard the body beneath him flinched. "What's the matter, comrade? Scared I'll hurt you?" 

"Scared? No. But I know it's coming." Leon told him, wincing when fingers poked and prodded him. "You like hurting people, Jack. You like revenge. You want to hurt me."

"That's true." Krauser stilled, finding the faintest bit of purple vein beneath bruised ribs. "Did you know I can feel it?"

"What?"

"The plaga." He met blue eyes, watching as they widened with fear. "I can talk to it, make it… do this." He tensed again, and the parasite copied him, squeezing around soft organs. 

"Augh!" Leon screamed, arching his back. He writhed in place, voice giving out after the first few waves of agony. Mouth hanging open, he clawed at the air. He was unable to free himself, he couldn't stop Krauser, couldn't get away, couldn't take another pill.  
"Gh! Jack-" He stared at the ceiling, hard restarting his brain so he could remember how to breathe around the agony. It kept coming, choking him out and wrestling with his lungs.

"Shh." Krauser smiled, smoothing his hand over Leon's stomach. With the motion, the pain faded, reduced to the burn in his lungs from the struggle. "See?" He traced the ridge of heaving ribs, skating over soft flesh. "If you listen to me, it doesn't hurt. If you don't, well… this can only go on for so long until you go into circulatory shock." 

"Fuck you!" Leon jerked against the ropes weakly, choking back pained gasps. He could feel sweat gathering on his chest and forehead, a side effect of the torture. 

"It's such a waste, you know?" Krauser slid his finger through the dampness, smearing it down Leon's sternum. "You've always been such a pretty little thing, but you played hard-to-get, and now you're paying for it." He waited for blue eyes to refocus on his face. "All you have to do is tell me that you want to join me by Saddler's side. Say you'll fight with me. You're not even pledging yourself to him… just to me."

"Go to hell, Jack. I'm not working with you, and I'm sure as hell not working for Saddler. I'd die before being your partner again. You're a monster. You did thi-"  
His rant was cut off by the sharp grip of the plaga once more, shifting and squirming inside him. His body was soft, even on the inside, and it took advantage, squeezing his diaphragm greedily.  
"Uh- nuh- huhnn!" Leon wheezed, feeling his air depart again. Spindly legs crept around inside him, feeling up his liver and spleen before moving downward to enjoy his stomach and kidneys. Pressing and squeezing, it massaged the delicate organs, as if examining them for quality.  
"Krau-" He strained, hands clawing at the ropes in desperation. Even though his nerves were on fire, he couldn't pass out, the relief wouldn't come. Leon didn't understand it.

"So prideful, comrade." Krauser ran his finger over pale cheeks, catching wet tears as they fell. "You really should have said yes- this wasn't what either of us wanted, was it?" 

"Guh- hnn!" Leon gasped up at him, teeth gritted hard.

"Go on, boy scout, scream for me." Krauser traced down his chest, through the sweat and barely-there hair. "Scream real pretty for me, make it count."

"Nuh- No!" His head snapped back against the table, and he let out a horrible cry, breaking off into a sob. Whatever Krauser had done- whatever he'd convinced the _thing_ inside him to do- was killing him. He swore it was. Ripping his muscles to shreds beneath his skin, watching them snap and curl as they came loose. Fascia going limp, blood vessels rupturing. He swore it was tearing its way out of him. 

"No, no." Jack crooned, as if reading his mind. He brushed blond bangs back into place, using his other hand to still the parasite. Leon gulped in air, tears streaming down his face. He was trembling now, his whole body shaking from stress. Krauser shushed him, stroking his hair, wiping his face, petting the vulnerable skin just below his sternum.  
"See how much easier it is? Let me show you."

"No! Don't-" Leon closed his eyes as Krauser silenced him, one huge hand covering his mouth. 

"Shh, comrade, just listen. The plaga is already inside you, all you have to do is give in, let me take care of you. Just give up, let me in. I promise it'll be nice, I'll be good to you, keep you happy and fed. You'll still have to listen to that old bag, Saddler, but I'll be there to safeguard you." Krauser stroked Leon's jaw, listening to his teeth chatter. "It would be so easy for you, you'd be pampered and preened over. No government to send you into dangerous territory, no long missions on your own, no more fighting. Just days spent adorning an armchair and attending meetings as eye candy. What do you say, comrade? Ready for a vacation?"

"You're lying." Leon forced out. He let out a whimper when Krauser's hand went down to his stomach. 

"See?" The scar on his face twisted into a sympathetic look. "You don't want to hurt. I can make it go away-"

"You're causing it!" Leon snapped. He shuddered bodily, trying to recoil from wandering fingertips.

"I'm training you. Like a disobedient dog." Krauser continued touching smooth, shaking skin. "I figured I'd throw you a bone, but you were never one to take easy bait." He pressed his fingers in, panicking the parasite. It thrashed around, long tail wreaking havoc on Leon's body. He screamed until he went hoarse, rubbing his delicate wrists raw on the ropes. Krauser watched clinically, raising an eyebrow when, for the faintest of moments, he saw actual movement beneath his boy scout's skin. The crying jarred him from his staring. Half-hiccuped, desperate sobs came from Leon, barely able to get enough air in his lungs to let them out. He was a mess, eyes bloodshot and puffy. There was a faint red ring around his irises, bleary and mixing with the strained blood vessels around it. 

"J- Jack." He whimpered, nearly choking on the word.

"Alright, alright." Krauser soothed him, willing the plaga to die down and lay dormant for a moment. It did so eagerly, snuggling up with its head on shivering lungs.  
"Got something to say, comrade?" 

Leon didn't answer for a moment, more pitiful cries working their way out of him. 

"Answer me, Leon." He said, gently. Red eyes met his gaze, looking like a startled cat. 

"Jack." Leon licked his lips. "Make it stop."

"Is that a yes, pretty boy?" Krauser reached over, twirling a lock of soft hair around his finger. "You want to be at my side?"

"Yes, Jack. Just- just-"

"Shh, good boy. Just relax." Krauser murmured, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. "Relax for me. Just so I know you're serious, we're going to wait awhile, and see if your little spitfire personality comes back. If it doesn't, then I'll take you to your new home, get you a nice, hot bath, some food, and a warm bed to sleep in. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Y-Yes." Leon groaned softly. "So hungry."

"I bet you are." Krauser chuckled. "There's some new clothes in the castle for you too, though if I had my say, the pants would be tighter." He smiled when Leon didn't bark at him for the sly comment. "You know, I've always wondered what went on inside your pretty little head, but right now I'd guess it's a warzone." He tapped Leon's forehead, his smile widening when the agent went cross eyed to follow his finger. "You're more loyal than a basset hound, comrade. More ambitious than a college girl." He smiled again at his own little joke. "And yet, you're deciding whether or not to let yourself be a pet for the rest of your life. You'll be so well taken care of, Leon, groomed and spoiled. Won't it be nice to not have to worry about terrorism or zombies? Just be a sweet little toy, ready to hop to your master's command?" Krauser ran his fingers through Leon's hair, combing it out. "Hell, I bet Saddler would even keep you satisfied _other ways_ , if you know what I mean. Or, I'd do it. In a heartbeat. I've always wanted a piece of you."

"Gross." Leon said weakly.  
Krauser stared for a moment before letting out an amused noise.

"You know how to test my patience, that's for sure, pretty boy." He untied one leg, rubbing the sore ankle for a moment. "Now, are you gonna be good for me?"

"Yes." 

It was an automated response if ever he'd heard one. Delightful. Krauser finished untying him, emptying a can of first aid spray over the raw, bloody friction burns on Leon's wrists. They sealed up nicely, the skin losing its red hue as the swelling decreased. 

"Good." Krauser patted Leon's shoulder before pulling his shirt back down to his waist. "Come on, let's get you to Saddler. He's been looking forward to "breaking you in". I don't know exactly what that means, but, I'm sure you'll play along nicely, won't you?" He pinched Leon's chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. They were more red than blue now, by a large margin.  
"Say my name, comrade."

"Jack." 

"Mm." Krauser smirked. "Very submissive, I like that."

"Gross."

"Hah! Don't get too cute, or it might lose its charm." He took one limp hand, tugging Leon forward. They walked- well, Krauser walked, Leon stumbled- down from the ruins they'd been fighting in, towards Saddler's lab. It was nestled among several other out buildings, near the prison they'd been skirting. 

"Jack." Leon whined softly, tripping over his own boots and falling to his knees.

"Careful, boy scout." Krauser told him, helping him upright. He gave the agent a cursory check for injuries, taking some time to revel in how Leon clung to his shoulders for support. "You're lucky these gloves protected your palms."

"Yeah. Lucky." Leon hissed. He moved as quick as lightning, grabbing the knife from Krauser's holster stabbing it into his chest.

"You…" _Clever thing…_ He wanted to say. All that game out was a gurgle as he melted to the floor. Leon's face was the last concrete image in his mind, the redness gone from his eyes.

"Goodbye, Jack." Leon said, retrieving the knife. With a deep sigh, he rubbed his face, blinking to shake off the drowsiness. It was exhausting, playing along with the plaga, but it worked in his favor. Even if rolling over for Krauser had been humiliating, it had at least gotten him out of trouble.  
His body was still weak, the burn from the parasite worsening as time went on. Krauser's games had only deepened its hold on him. But, as he trudged forward, shivering from the cold air, he knew there was still some hope.

He could still find Ashley. He could still fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
